With the proliferation of personal electronic devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, and the inclusion of more and more features within those devices, there is an increasing demand for a way to prop these devices up on a table, desk or other flat surface to be able to view the device's screen at a convenient, glare-free angle while leaving the user's hands free. Previous designs, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,549 to Kolb, and the “Bat Rest” (http://www.seskimo.com) are less stable, relying on the weight of the device to help steady the stand, and requiring rather stiff and/or strong materials, and have been less than satisfactory for those reasons.